Making The Journey
by BobWhite
Summary: What happens after Lina, Doon & Poppy reach the surface. Based off of the Movie. Have not read the book, never even heard of it before the movie.
1. A New World

**Full Summary:**

With Lina, Poppy and Doon on the surface, they have to find a way for everyone to get to the surface. Devising a plan to get everyone to where they are, they start building a crane of sorts. With the help of some unlikely friends who have lived on the surface their whole lives, they lower the crane down the hole and start pulling people up. What will life be like now that the people of Ember live on the surface? Will life be harder then it was in Ember? Or will life be easier now that they don't have to worry about the generator failing ever day of the week? Will their new friends help them make a life for themselves on the surface? And how did these 'friends' end up on the surface in the first place? Will the real reason the people of Ember went underground in the first place come out in the open?

**A New World:**

**Doon, Lina and Poppy:**

We had journeyed up to the surface using the map the builders of Ember had left us. We knew that if we didn't find anything except darkness, then maybe everyone was right. But as morning dawned so came the light and we knew that we had to tell the people of Ember of what was on the surface. We dropped a rock down the hole and waited to see if people would find their way up to the surface. We knew that we may have gotten out the way we had come, but that the others might not know how to get out.

We had to come up with a way to get them out of Ember and fast, before the generator failed for good. We didn't have any materials to get them out, but we did have the hope that they would find their way to us soon. We had rope that we had brought with us and knew that it probably wasn't long enough to reach ember, but we had to try. We took it off from around Doon's waist and started tying our shoe laces to it to make it longer. The more we tied to it, the longer the rope became. When we ran out of stuff to tie to it, we looked around to see what else we could use. We saw branches on the ground and untied some of the ropes and shoe laces and tied the leaves into the rope and shoe laces. By the time we were done tying the branches into the rope, the rope was about 500 feet long or so.

We threw one end of the rope down into the hole and watched it cascade downward till it reached Ember. With any luck, it would end up at the Town Square and someone would send up a flare to see how far it went up. With any luck, the flare would reach the hole we were looking through and they would know that light existed outside of ember. With any luck, our families would be with us yet again. We heard the crunch of leaves behind us and turned.


	2. New Friends

**New Friends:**

**One Last Message:**

Lina, Doon and Poppy turned to see who was behind them, expecting it to be some kind of animal. They weren't expecting it to be another human. They hadn't known anyone who didn't live in Ember and they knew that humans for some reason didn't live beyond Ember. All of their friends and family were down in Ember. This girl looked wild yet calm. She seemed to know that they were not from the surface and stepped out of the light and into the shadow. As Doon, Lina and Poppy watched, she pulled out a horn and blew into it, signaling something that sounded like music to them. More people came out of where they had been hiding and the three kids could see that they had lived on the Surface for a long time. They were probably wondering what was so shiny down there in the hole that the kids seemed so desperate to get in contact with.

The girl bent down and looked at the three, then at the rope that they had thrown down the hole and laughed. Her laugh was rich and full of joy, something Lina and Poppy hadn't heard since their parents died. The girl pulled the rope up and undid all the knots the two kids had taken so much time in knotting up. With a whistle, another teen stepped forward and pulled a rope off his shoulder, one that was much stronger than Doon and Lina's rope, one that didn't consist of branches and shoe laces. It was thicker and longer than they could have ever imagined.

The girl bent down and looked down the hole, pointing at the city and then looking at Doon and Lina as if asking why they wanted to get to the light. Obviously English wasn't there native tongue. The teens were looking at Doon, Lina and Poppy as if they knew that they had come from underground. The teens from the surface wore clothes that represented what lived on the surface. Doon, Lina and Poppy wore what represented what lived underground. Surface people didn't know that the underground people would ever be able to get to the surface until they came upon the three looking down the hole and trying to make a rope that could get there friends and family members out.

**Devising A Plan:**

"Hi, my name is Doon. This is Lina and her sister Poppy. Who are you guys?" _Doon asked. Speaking up first was what the nod between the three kids had meant. They needed to know if they could communicate with the surface people and if they could they needed to know if they were willing to help get there families to safety. The way they had come was probably blocked by the water wheel with the fact that someone needed to make sure the water pushed them over the wheel, someone would have to be left behind._

"I am Chinta, we are the Surface People. You are the Underground People. We have seen your light whenever we look down the hole. Why do you come up now?"

"Our generator, the thing that makes our city light up the way it does is going out for good. The darkness will consume us all within a matter of weeks and our Mayor is doing nothing to help keep the city alive. We want to get our friends and family members to the surface but we can't bring them the way we came. So we were going to try and devise a plan to get them up this way, only our rope isn't quite long or sturdy enough." _Lina said._

"Then we can help. We have made many such things to help people get out of tough spots. We will just have to run it by the Builders to see what they can come up with. We will be willing to help you and friends get your family and friends to the surface. Our ancestors were told that one day the Underground people would come to the surface carrying a metal box with them, but they were told that an adult would come, leading the people out of the dark and to the light."

"An adult would have come but we found the box and the Mayor didn't want anyone to know what was in the box. He wasn't about to tell everyone that there was a way out of Ember but it was the only way we could really know that our friends and families wouldn't have to be stuck in Ember with the generator failing by the day. How long to make whatever the Builders can make?" _Doon asked._

"It will take a few days maybe a week. Come, I'll keep someone here watching your Ember and we will go talk to the adults and ask the Builders what they can make to get everyone to the surface. Come, its okay we are friendly people. We will help in any way that we can."_ Chinta said as she stood up and went to talk to a few of the teens. They sat guard around the hole and then Doon & Lina with Poppy on her back followed Chinta to wherever they were from._

Chinta's Village:

"This is our home. We stayed up on the Surface when the rest of the world went underground to Ember and other cities just like it. We were told that after 200 years the people of these Underground Cities would come to the Surface to live again. But 200 years came and went and no one surfaced. People around the world came out of their cities but Ember was the one exception. We figured that the box had been misplaced and nobody knew what it was for. Is that what happened?"

"Yes, it was in our closet and Poppy was eating the instructions when I found it for my Grammy. Sadly Grammy died a few days ago and Poppy and I were sent to live with a neighbor. When the Mayor tried to take the box from me, I ran, grabbing his key in the process and we fled Ember, trying to find a way out and up to the Surface." _Lina explained._

"That is sad that you lost your Grammy, but we can help. We will help the people of Ember to the surface any way we can, and help you set up homes and jobs. Most people take to living on the Surface to be safer then living Underground, though we do have to deal with the weather and what not."

"What kind of weather do you have to deal with?" _Doon asked._

"We have rain, and like today very warm, sunny days. We also have snow in the winter. It is a white cold rain that comes down and blankets the ground with a white powder, almost looking like sugar."

"That sounds nice. We have never had weather in Ember, but being Underground, you really don't get that much weather. Our hope is that our friends and family will like living up here and be glad that we found a way out of the darkness."

"And I certainly hope they do. Come the Builders are here, in this house."

The Builders:

Chinta led the way into the house where the Builders were all busy working on new plans for the new house that was to be built. The Builders had been asked by Chinta's father to build the new house, though her father had not told them why. Now as they turned to see Chinta walk through the door with three strange looking children, they understood why the house was being built. It was long foretold that the Underground people would come up and maybe that was where these three children came from. The boy had a silver box in his arm as the older girl had a young girl on her back.

"Chinta, who are these people? And why are they dressed the way they are? Their clothes are not from around here."

"Loinan, these kids are from the Underground. This is Doon, his friend Lina and her little sister Poppy. They have a dilemma and I told them that you would be able to help them. They need to build a contraption to get the rest of their people to the Surface but the way they came is not accessible anymore. I told them that you and the other Builders would be able to help build them a contraption to get their friends and family to the surface. And they are dressed as the Underground People dress, to stay as warm as possible."

"I see. Your father has us working on building a new home but he did not tell us why he wanted it built. Now we know why. The house will be for the children. Yes, we will help them build a contraption to get their family and friends out of the hole in the ground. We will need to make the hole larger and then once the contraption is built, we will position it over the hole and start pulling people up. We will use a litter of sorts that will hold people and anything that they might want to bring with them. We will get started right away."

"In the meantime, I believe it would be best if they met my father. How long do you think it will take you to build the contraption?"

"We will start now, maybe a few days depending on what we will need. We will need to go to the hole and see what we need. Go to your father, it is best that the children have time to eat and rest while we make the contraption."

"Speed be with you Loinan."

"Peace be with you Chinta."

Chinta left the Builders house and with Doon, Lina and Poppy following her, moved towards her own house, which was situated in the trees surrounding the village. Many of the Surface people lived in tree houses but those that worked on the ground, lived in houses on the ground as well. Chinta was one of the main hunters for her people and her father was like Mayor of the village (he was in charge of the village and the surrounding villages in the vicinity of Ember).

_More to come in the next chapter…_


End file.
